Child of Opposites
by squash123
Summary: When Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are paired together to raise a child for a class, will they build a relationship based on love and trust, or will they bicker till the end. Dramione fan fiction!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters as much as I would love to. Don't own the place. All I own is the story. :)

A/N: First time doing this so I look forward to it! I will try to post regularly and I look forward to getting feed back :).

 **Chapter One: The Assignment**

'Why, in bloody hell, does Hogwarts have towers so bloody high,' Ron Weasley growled as him and his two best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger marched upwards to their class. '

We've only gone twenty-two stairs, Ron, and we have a hundred more to go," Hermione replied, although her response was a bit muffled by the book she's reading. Harry, in turn, lifted to corner of the book up to get a glimpse at what she was reading.

"'Parenthood: A guide to raise to perfect child'. Why are you reading that," Harry cried out in alarm and shock. 'Are you..Who…What?' Both boys look quite pale now, and Ron seemed to be swaying on his feet a little. Hermione gave out a small laugh at the boys' response.

'What class are we currently going to attend,' she asked the boys calmly.

'Umm..Home and Parenting,' Harry replied after a moment. It took another moment before it finally hit them: 'You're studying!'

Hermione laughed again, mostly at their unified outburst. 'Of course I'm studying, nitwits, I do want to pass this class. Either way, we're here.'

The boys looked up in surprise to find themselves standing in front of a large oak door. In their shock about her book, they'd completely forgotten about the climb.

'Potter, are you just gonna stand there like the idiot you are, or are you gonna work up the skill to move your legs and open a door?' The trio whip around all at once to see the snickering face of Draco Malfoy. Just behind him is Pansy, who seems to be having trouble keeping a straight face despite the lame attempt at an insult. Hermione simply rolled her eyes, grabbed her two fuming friends and walked through the doors.

The room had been set up for a large crowd, with bleachers on one side and a podium at the other. It was also probably huge, judging by the fact that it was a hundred meters between a sliding wooden barrier that spit the room in two. In the air danced directions on where each house should sit. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were to go to the other half of the room while Slytherin and Gryffindor were to stay here. The trio took a seat near Lavender who was unconsciously twirling her hair.

'I wonder why they are sep-,' but Hermione never got to finish her sentence as Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall entered the room.

'Ladies and gentlemen, we would like to keep this short so we can all get on with our busy first days here,' McGonagall started, 'That means that all of you must be quite, immediately.'

The room quieted quickly.

'Thank you. Now today, we, being Professor Snape and myself, will be assigning partners who you will live with for the next four months.' This raised many confused looks.

'They will be mixed sex pairings, and together you will be raising a child." Groans were heard from both sides of the barrier, which reassured them all that they were getting the same assignment.

'The next four months will be broken down like this: First month will be a condensed version of pregnancy..' This got looks of horror from males and females alike. '..Then, a day to give birth will be assigned to each pair, as we don't want to over whelm to Hospital wing. Then after three days of family times, the male will attend classes for a month while the female will stay in their assigned quarters to raise the child.'

Hermione looked at her teacher in horror. She couldn't go a whole month with out classes!

'Mione, are you okay? You went pale all of a sudden,' Harry asked worriedly. She shook her head slightly.

'After that, the male will stay at home and raise the child while the female goes to her classes. For the last month, both will attend class and raise the baby. Is that clear.' Everyone nodded a sullen 'yes'.

'Good, for females worried about the effect this will have on their bodies, any damage done during the month will be shed after birth. This baby will be created by spell, and therefore we require all ladies to meet here after lunch to receive it.' Groans escaped the mouths of many girls.

'This lesson will teach you what it is like to be a parent and how to juggle responsibilities. Oh, and before we say the partners, who will be picked at random, this is also a test of your maturity as no spell will be put to restrain you. So, be smart,' With that McGonagall left the room, leaving them in the hands of Snape.

'I will be calling your names as I draw them,' He drawled, ' And then come down to receive a room and go their immediately. Harry and Pansy. Blaise and Lavender…' The list went on and on until there were only a handful left in the room.

'Draco and,' Hermione crossed her fingers and hoped he wouldn't say her name.

'Hermione.' She groaned, but didn't move for many seconds.

'Will please come down and receive her room before I take points from Gryffindor.' Glumly, she stood up and walked down to where Draco was waiting with a parchment. Neither sixth-year looked extremely happy. When she reached him, he trust the scroll at her and marched out of the quickly glanced at the scroll and walked out after Draco.

Draco was furious. Four months with that mudblood was definitely going to kill him. Now, four months with that mudblood raising a child, well, he might as well commit suicide right now. He marched towards their room, which was unfortunately to close to the Gryffindor for his liking. Everything about this situation was inadequate. He nearly stormed past the painting that lead to their quarters. It was a big painting of a bras door, and the password was 'Knock knockety knock knock'. He muttered the password loud enough for the painting to register it, The room was large but had a cozy feel to it. It was decorated with browns and reds, and there was a deer head plastered on one wall. There was also a bookshelf that reached the ceiling, stuffed with books. He groaned at the room; it hurt his eyes to look at. A few moments later, the painting swung open again revealing a flustered Hermione.

'Oh my god,' She squealed, 'Look at the size of that book shelf.' She ran over to it like Draco wasn't even there and started frantically pulling books off the self.

'Wow, they have an original textbook, and look famous wands, and deathly potions and..' She seemed so happy, it made Draco furious. He coughed to try to get her attention. She whipped around to find Draco snickering at her.

'Are you done being such a _mudblood_ ,' He asked, snickering at her surprised face.

'I didn't know you were here..' She started.

'Where else would I be, I wanted to get a look at the jail that I'm calling home for the next four months.' With that he stormed into one of the other rooms, only to return a few seconds later.

'That is the baby's room,' he snarled walking to the next one and came back out, again.

'Washroom,' he growled, scowling at Hermione's marched into the room farthest to the right and didn't come out. Hermione settled down on a soft red camp and began reading.

Draco came out an hour later, looking less happy than he did before.

'Did you have fun wallowing in your despair,' She asked without looking up.

'Just wait until my father hears about me being forced to raise spell-child with a mudblood,' He spat the last word out like it was venom.

'Malfoy, look around.' He did.

'Do you see anyone that actually cares about you, because I certainly don't,' Hermione said, still absorbed in her book. Draco snarled and stormed out of the quarters. Half an hour later, she realized it was almost time for lunch, so she abandoned her books and headed down to the Great Hall. There she found Ron and Harry were already stuffing their faces with burgers and fries. Ron saw her first and waved her over with a handful of fries. She hurried over and took a seat beside Harry.

'So, who's your partner,' asked Ron when she'd a small helping of fries onto her plate. She was surprised at the question, but then remembered that they had been some of the first people to get their assignments and, therefore, had no idea who she'd been paired with.

'Tall, blond, spoiled, and the biggest git in the history of Hogwarts.' They looked at her in shock.

'You got paired with _Malfoy_? Like Draco Malfoy,' Ron stuttered after a moment. She nodded sullenly.

'How is it?'

'Well he stayed in the bedroom room for most of the morning, but I can't say whether or not I'm going to end up killing one of us by the end of the four months.'

'Well, if it comes to that, please let us know before hand so we can bring snacks and watch you kick his sorry ass,' Harry laughed.

'Or will join in. I mean, who can miss out on then in a lifetime chance of beating Malfoy to a pulp,' Ron added. She smiled at her two friends. Maybe this wasn't going to be that bad after all. Then, to steal her happiness away, came McGonagall, bringing news that it was time for the sixth-year girls to receive the spells that would make them pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Start

Hermione slowly trudged back up the stairs towards the Home and Parenting class room. This was the first time she didn't want to be early for class, and most of the other girls were already reaching the top. Then she remembered that her perfect attendance score that would be broken if she didn't arrive in the next two minutes. She sighed and put a little effort in climbing. She arrived with seconds to spare. She took a seat on the bleachers, trying to enjoy her last few pre-pregnancy moments. She was dreading this school project. Why were they forcing sixth years to become parents for four whole months? It was practically torture. Suddenly, the door banged open and in walk McGonagall and Snape. She groaned inwardly as they started talking.

' We will call you up one by one, you will receive the spell from McGonagall behind this curtain behind me, then you will go to your chambers. You have been excused from all classes today as this spell may cause cramps, sickness, fainting spells and dizziness,' Snape instructed.

'Tomorrow you will return to classes as normal. In the last few days, you will stop attending classes, similar to how you would stop working. Any questions?'

Everyone shook their head.

'Good. Now, please be quick coming down. Lavender.' Lavender popped up and bounced down towards the curtain. She seemed much to happy in Hermione's perspective. After a moment, a flash of light came from behind the curtain, followed by a small groan. Lavender stumbled out, looking miserable, clutching her stomach as she made her was towards the door. This happened again and again, some looking much like Lavender did, but some bounced out, glowing with happiness. Once again,Hermione was one of last people left in the room.

'Hermione,' Snape drawled, looking quite bored. She took a deep breath, stood up, and walked behind the curtain. There stood McGonagall who pointed Hermione to stand in front of her. She did as instructed, stiffened her muscles, and clenched her robe in her hands in a feeble attempt to stop shaking. McGonagall gave her a soft smile before muttering something under her breath and flicking her wrist. Then Hermione felt a sensation in er stomach, similar to the one she got whenever her parents took her on a roller coaster. Except this time it din't do away after a few seconds. In fact, it got worse. She doubled over and let out a small groan.

' Go lie down, Ms. Granger. I'll see you tomorrow in class.' Hermione nodded and stumbled out and over to the door. As she climbed down the stairs everything started blurring and blurring, making her very dizzy. She when she got to the bottom of the stairwell, she took a quick break before stumbling down the hallway towards her room. Thankfully, the hallways were empty because everyone was in class. She groaned again and nearly fell. Once she righted herself, began walking, but more carefully this time. After a few more steps, she was surprised to find herself in front of the painting that lead to her room. She squeaked out the password, ignoring the strange looks and worried comments the surrounding portraits gave her and was suddenly thankful her painting was an inanimate object. It sung open and she stumbled inside and over to the bedroom. She dragged herself over to the bed that sat behind her trunk and collapsed onto it. She curled up into a ball and cursed whoever came up with this bloody spell.

When Draco came back to the dorm in the small amount of time between class and dinner, her was surprised to find sprawled on the floor next to the bookshelf in a position that suggested she had collapsed there. He walked over to her cautiously, and poked her with the toe of his shoe.

'Granger,' He asked, prodding a little harder.

'Granger,' He repeated a little louder, getting a little annoyed when she didn't even flinch.

'GRANGER!'

'I'M UP! I'M UP,' She cried, sitting up quickly. She regretted it instantly, and doubling over in pain. Draco smirked at her.

'What are you looking at,' She snapped through gritted teeth.

'Well, its not everyday you see a mudblood passed out on the floor. Either way, I don't know why I even came here in the first place.' He walked briskly out of the room to go get dinner. Hermione sighed, regretted it as it caused her abdominal to cramp and hauled herself onto her feet. She didn't remember fall down next to the book case, but then again she had already blacked out three times. She grabbed the book she'd been reaching for before she passed out and slowly made her way towards a rocking chair by a window. Once she was settled in she began to read her favorite book: Hogwarts: A History.

It was almost ten thirty when Draco came back. Hermione was in her bed reading the last chapter. By then she had thrown up three times and blacked out four times. When he came into the bedroom, she glanced up and him, lost all the joy she had gained from the book, and went back to reading. Draco smirked at her reaction to seeing him, grabbed his pajamas and went to the bathroom to change. By the time he got back, Hermione had turned off the lights, which caused Draco to slam into may things on the way to his bed, and had fallen asleep. When he finally hound his beds he clambered in, expecting to fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. However, he didn't, instead he watched the silhouette of the sleeping Hermione rise and fall with each breath until he finally fell into sleep's waiting hands.

Draco and Hermione tried to go about their lives as if the other didn't exist. The ignored each other in classes and in their dorm, and the few words they did exchange were much needed snarky comments. That was until Draco woke up to the lovely sound of someone retching in the bathroom. He looked at the clock on the wall and groaned: it was only 6:30 and it was a Saturday. However, he slide out of his bed and peered into the bathroom. There was Hermione, slumped against the loo. Every few seconds, her chest heaved and she made a barfing noise. This went on for many minutes, Draco cringing and nearly barfing with every sound she made. After a while, it stopped and she stood up, wiping her mouth on the back the of her hand. As she turned to wash it off, she caught Draco standing in the doorway staring at her.

'What, Malfoy' she snapped, but blushing slightly, 'It's not like I want to be hurling last nights dinner.'

'Sorry, I just, ugh,' Draco started, not really sure why he even stayed to watch.

'Whatever, I'm going back to bed. I've been up since four 'cause of this stupid morning sickness,' With that she brushed past Draco into the bedroom, her slightly swollen stomach rubbing up against Draco's bare arm. He shivered; it was unnatural how quickly all the girls were growing. Pansy was already starting to waddle a little, but he figured she was just exaggerating. He heard Hermione switch the light off, and figured he might catch a few more winks before he had to wake up for Qudditch practice.

Ron and Harry found Hermione already eating breakfast when they came down in their Quidditch gear. She was sitting munching on a raisin muffin slathered in peanut butter, rereading a chapter for Potions class on Monday and didn't see the boys until they sat down across from her.

'Oh, hi! I didn't see you come in, ' she said.

'Well, you were reading. Wait haven't you already read this chapter,' Ron asked.

'This is my fourth reread. I want to make sure I know what I'm doing.' Harry gave a small laugh.

'Either way, why are you down here so early,' He asked. She pointed down to her stomach. They looked at her confused.

'Morning sickness woke me up at four and at six Malfoy walked in on me barfing my guts out, She explained.

'After, that I tried to go back to bed but I was too awake. I was hungry so I came down with my book and studied and ate. '

'Wait, rewind, Malfoy walked in on you throwing up,' Ron asked, beginning to look little angry.

'Yeah, and he just stood there, and watched me for Merlin knows how long.'

'Next time I see that prat, I'm going to put a dent in that head of his,' Ron snarled.

'Calm down, Ron. I'm over it. It's my fault I didn't lock the door.'

'What, now you're defending him, after being pissed off two seconds before. You're not making any sense, Mione, maybe pregnancy hormones are getting to your head,' Ron said, giving her a strange look. She laughed.

'Maybe Ron, just maybe.'

'Anyway, are we just going to overlook the fact that Mione is eating a raisin muffin covered in peanut butter. I mean she doesn't even like peanuts or raisins," cried Harry, making them all laugh and lighting the mood.

Once, the boys had gone to practice, Hermione retired to the library. This was the only place she could get sanctuary from life. However, when she made her way over to her usual table, she found it was already occupied. It was strange for two reasons: One) no one ever took her table, and two) it was Draco who had taken her spot, and Draco never came into the library because it was 'infected with nerd germs'.

After a moment, Draco noticed her standing there and snapped: "what do you want, mudblood.'

'I was wondering what you were doing at my table,' She replied.

'Well, its my table no, so, shoo,' He said treating the last word as if he was taking to a disobedient dog. She didn't move.

'Go on, find another table,' He snapped, getting annoyed. She shock her head.

'And why not? Are you sexually attracted to the table? Wouldn't be a big surprise, then, would it,' His annoyed frown turning into a vicious smirk.

'Say that again, and I'll hex you into oblivion,' She snapped back, drawing her wand from her pocket.

'Wow, I'm so scared now. A pregnant sixteen year old is going to flick her little wand and me,' Draco mocked.

'I'm warning you, Malfoy. Just go find another table or else I'll...I'll..'

'You'll what? What, mudblood. Are you going to turn me into a toad or something. Go find your own table.' Hermione threw up her hands in exasperation.

'You know what, I have better things to be doing with my time that bickering with you. And besides, Malfoy, I don't need a spell to turn you into a toad, you already are one,' and with that she stormed out of the library, leaving Draco standing in shock.

Hermione marched angrily back to her dorm and flopped down onto the couch. She was furious at Draco for winding her up like that, and at herself for being wound up. Knowing the only way to unwind was to read, she popped up and grabbed a random book of the self and settled down to read.

An hour later, Draco turned up, looking furious. He was not going to let Granger get the last word. He had worked up all the anger he could for he past hour and was ready to explode when he reached their dorm. However, all the anger dispersed when he walked in and saw Hermione sprawled on the floor. It was much like the first day when he had found her passed out by the bookshelf, except this time there was blood, and a lot of it. He hurried over to he and lent down beside her. There was a huge gash that started on her forehead and disappeared into her hair line. He felt his heart begin to raise; as much as he hated sometimes at Hermione there was too much blood to be safe and she seemed really pale. So, he ran to the bathroom, grabbed a towel and rapped it tightly around her head. Then, he hoisted her into her arms and started towards to Hospital Wing.

Twenty minutes later, he arrived,sweaty, despite her small figure, and covered in blood from her head. As soon as he entered, nurses rushed over, inspecting Hermione and, surprisingly, him too. They instructed him to lie her down on a nearby bed, then ushered him out pointing at the clock, saying something about Qudditch. As they shut the door behind him, he tried to get one last peek at her fragile figure, and wondered if she was going to be alright. Then, he stopped himself, shaking his head. Why did he care? The only reason her had found her was because he was furious at her and wanted to yell. Why did he now feel frantic about her well being. He sighed and blamed it on carrying her here and went to go get ready for Qudditch practice.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Don't own characters or anything, just story.

A/N: Unfortunately, I'm going away for the next two weeks to camp tomorrow so I won't be able to post, but I'll try to get some stuff done while I'm there so I can post as soon as I get back.

Chapter Three:What is this

Hermione stayed in the Hospital Wing until dinner, even though she insisted that she was fine. Harry and Ron came after quidditch practice, but then were forced out by the nurses for some reason or another. The whole afternoon, Draco wanted to see if she was okay, but only ended up being furious at himself for feeling like this. He tried to stick with Pansy all day, as he knew she would cling to him like a tick, and wouldn't let him out of her sight. However, Pansy git on his nerves fast. She was constantly complaining about something. After dinner, just as she started complaining about Dumbledore, Draco snapped.

'Look, Pansy, its been lovely talking to you, but I need to go somewhere quiet,' He said exaggerating the last word, and stalked off to his dorm. When entered he jumped back in surprise because Hermione was there on the couch, writing an essay for McGonagall. She looked up as he neared.

'Hi, Malfoy.'

'Uh, hi. When did you get back.'

'Few minutes ago. I wanted to start my homework as soon as possible, because the nurses didn't let me do… Um, I don't know why I'm telling you this. You don't even care.' Draco shrugged and flopped down on the chair across from her. The room grew into an award silence as Hermione tried to begin writing again. Draco watched her with curiosity. After a few minutes, Hermione looked up and sighed in exasperation.

'Will you quit looking at me like I'm a newly found specimen. You're making it hard to think.'

'Why? Do you keep getting distracted my my dazzling looks,' Draco smirked.

'No, your ego is suffocating me.' And stormed into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Draco sighed and sat back, feeling strangely happy. He shook his head and closed his eyes for a nap.

It was almost nine when he woke up and found Hermione sitting at a table eating chocolate frogs wrapped in pickles. He rubbed his eyes a few times to make sure he wasn't in a nightmare.

'Um, Granger, what the hell are you eating,' He asked Draco, disgusted. She looked up at him in surprise; She hadn't realized that he had woken up.

'Oh, um, I really just wanted chocolate and pickles, so, ah, taadaa,' She said flourishing her snack.

'Want some,' She asked, taking another bite.

'No, Granger, of course not. That looks bad enough to make Weasel hurl his lunch,' Snapped Draco heading to the bedroom.

'Hey! Don't call Ron that,' Hermione said, rising to her feet, and, in the process, slamming her growing stomach into the table she was sitting at.

'Okay, Granger, I'll stop calling Weasley Weasel…' Hermione smiled in victory, but Draco wasn't done yet.

'..When stops being one. Which, I think you and I both know, is never going to happen.' Hermione's smile disappeared in a flash.

'Oh, Malfoy, you are going to regret saying that,' she growled taking a step towards Malfoy who had stopped halfway between the table and the bedroom door.

' Oh yea,' he sneered, ' And what are you going to do about it? Huh? Are you go come hit be with that overgrown belly of yours.' Her eyes flashed with fury. She stalked towards him and came to a stop a few inches from him. He recognized the look on her face; It was very similar to the one he'd seen in third year. However, he realized what it was a little too late to stop her. Her hand make solid contact with his cheek, making his very whip to the side.

'Ever talk to me like that again, and I'll do a lot more than just hit you,' She growled, and stomped into the bedroom and flung the door shut behind her. Draco put a hand to his stinging cheek. It felt hot. _That girl is a bitch for hitting me like that_ , he thought as he stormed into the bathroom where he began to inspect his face.

There was a bright red hand print blooming on his left cheek. _If there's a bruise tomorrow, I swear I will kill that filthy little mudblood_. _Father's right, they are the lowest of the low. I have no idea why I even cared about her at all. I don't even know if I'll be able to sleep in the same room as her._ After much inspecting, he walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. There on her bed was Hermione, curled up in a ball and for the second time that day, Draco found all his anger dispersing. As he neared he saw that the patch of quilt right under her sealed eyes was drama and that she was cradling her right hand. He wanted to sit on the edge of her bed and stroke her hair, then mentally and physically kicked himself for feeling that way. Instead, he pulled off his green cardigan and slipped off his shoes and slipped into his own bed. After settling down, he flicked off the lights and tried desperately to fall asleep.

Hermione awoke with sun the next morning feeling slightly nauseous. She rolled over and saw Draco fast asleep. She was surprised at what she saw. Awake, Draco was vicious and was constantly scowling. Asleep, however, his face was smoothed of wrinkles and his expression was soft. _He was handsome without the scowl,_ She thought. _If only he always had a nice expression._ Then she laughed at herself. The day Draco stopped being mean was the day she stopped reading. However, she could enjoy this until he woke up. After sometime and fell back asleep, and when she woke up, Draco was out of bed and she could he something coming from the living room. She clambered out of bed and stumbled into the living room. There was Draco, sitting at the table doing homework. Hermione stopped in shock.

'Are you actually doing work,' She asked surprise.

'I was bored,' He shrugged, 'Either way, what were doing staring at me and smiling earlier. It was weird.' Hermione blushed a deep shade of scarlet.

'I…I didn't know you were awake,' She stuttered in embarrassment.

'Well, I was, Granger. It was…the ugliest thing I've every seen,' He sneered. Hermione glowered and turned to leave.

'Wait, what's a Barbie Doll.'

'What's it to you,' She snapped.

'I need it for this Muggle Studies and you are a mudblood, after all.'

'Give me one good reason why I should help you,' She snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

'My dazzling good looks.'

'No, Malfoy. I don't help prats like you.' She stalked back into the bedroom to get changed. _Merlin, she's cute when she's mad_ Draco thought to himself _Wait, what did I just think. Oh no, something really bad is happening,_ He thought wildly, his heart beat racing. _I just called Mudblood cute! I think I need to go to the hospital wing._ Draco put his head in is hands and let out a groan. Then he felt someone tap his shoulder.

'Are you okay, Malfoy,' Hermione asked, eyebrows furrowed.

'What's it to you,' He snarled, copying her line. Hermione sighed.

'I don't know why I cared.' She walked off to get breakfast. She was craving coconut and mash. Which was strange since she liked neither. Then, her thoughts wandered to something that she really didn't want to think about: Malfoy. She hated him for calling her mudblood and bulling her and her friends day after day, but then she also liked him. A lot more than she wanted to, which too be frank didn't necessarily have to be that much. She liked the way he smirked and how he could think of comebacks in seconds, no matter how vicious and hurtful. She hated herself for feeling this way, and was trying to make herself stop, but she new she could be trying a lot harder to hate Draco. However, she didn't want to hate him. She sighed; Hermione knew Draco hated her passionately and would never stop hating her for the blood than ran through her veins. So, her feelings would ultimately lead to a dead end, and therefore, they had to go. She had to find Harry and Ron to distract her. It didn't take much work, Ron was stuffing his face with breakfast while Harry tried to keep his down.

'Hey, guys! What's up,' She said joining them at the Gryffindor table.

'Not much. We were just finishing breakfast before heading to the library to do homework due tomorrow,' Ron mumbled through a full mouth as he finished off his breakfast.

'Care to join us,' Harry asked, looking at Ron disgustedly.

'I'd be delighted.' Hermione jumped up, slammed her swollen belly into Ron, and grabbed an apple before heading after the boys.

Draco stayed in the room long enough for Hermione to go get breakfast, eat it and leave with those lame excuses for friends. He sighed. Seeing her smile at his supposedly sleeping figure had made his heart swell, and that was exactly why he didn't want to run into her. He hated the way he made him feel. After another thirty minutes of pretending to do something productive, he decide it was time to do something actually productive and ran off to find some first years he could bully with Blaise. In reality, it was just a way to distract himself from Hermione.

The day went by, both Hermione and Draco sticking with other people to distract themselves from the other. They both new this would last long, however; they slept in the same room, and would have to bump into each other to get there. They both stayed out some time after dinner, hoping that when they got back, the other would already be in bed. Instead, they reached the picture of the door at the exact same moment.

'Uh, hi, Granger,' Draco muttered.

' Malfoy,' Hermione nodded back. They both really wanted to go inside were they could stay in different rooms, but at he same time, they didn't. They just wanted to stay in this awkward silence looking at each other. Hermione ended it first.

'I'm going to go to bed,' She said.

'Yah, um, me too,' Draco replied. Then neither made any move to say the password. They just started at each other, both wanting the other equally, but to scared that they would be pushed away. At long last, Hermione said the password and went inside, but not before she gave Draco a small smile. That was enough to make his heart leap through the roof.

The rest of the night went by without either talking to the other, but both looking at each other when the other wasn't looking. Draco knew his father would kill him and Hermione if he ever found out what he was thinking and Hermione knew that Ron would kill Draco then refuse to be her friend if he found out what she was thinking, but thoughts were private so both went on thinking them. That was until it was almost ten. Draco had just taken a shower and changed into sweats and a t-shirt before settling down on the couch and Hermione was curled up in the rocking chair by the window. Ten minutes later, they both got up to get a drink of water, and, consequently, bumped into one another.

'Sorry, I didn't see you there,' Draco mumbled.

'Sorry, are you oka..,' Started but never finished because Draco's lips were clamped down over hers, she stiffened, then realized what was going on relaxed, then re-realized what was going on and stepped back.

'I'm going to bed now,' She said turning away. She could feel she cheeks warm. Right before she got to the door she whipped around.

'And for the record, that never happened,' And disappeared into the darkness of the bedroom. As they both settled into what would be their beds for the night, the were both convinced that they could die happy.

A/N: Found this chapter REALLY hard to start writing and I re-wrote one part four times but here it is! I hope you guys liked it. See you in two weeks!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do not own characters or general setting.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but here it is! I hope you enjoy it!

 **Chapter 4: This is awkward**

The next few days went by awkwardly, very awkwardly. They never talked except when making inquiries about time or classes and never, ever made eye contact. However, whenever they we both in classic in their sitting room, and the other was looking away, they always found themselves sneaking peeks of them. Draco and Hermione both found a similar way to keep themselves distracted: Friends. They spent the majority of their time glued to their friends sides. Hermione helped Harry and Ron study for classes and tests, but stayed oddly quiet when they were relaxing in the Great Hall or Harry's sitting room. Draco stayed with Pansy and Blaise, although he found Pansy quite annoying at some points. She was always complaining about how she hated being pregnant and how her feet and back hurt, and how she hated being paired with Harry. Hermione felt quite similarly about the subject, except for who she was being paired with, but rarely voiced her opinion out loud. Either way, her mind was taken up to greatly by Draco to care much about the subject. Three days after the midnight kiss Harry noticed Hermione's quiet manor that she had taken on as they ate lunch and asked her about it: 'Mione, are you alright? I mean you have been awfully quite except when you help us study.'

'Huh,' She asked startled out of her thoughts and nearly dropping her fork, 'Oh yeah, everything is good. Just sort of been preoccupied lately.' Both boys gave her a suspicious look.

'Is it Malfoy,' Ron asked, a frown growing on his face, 'If he's hurt you I would be more than happy to give him a beating.' Hermione giggled at his seriousness which caused his frown to frown even more. However, she also laughed to make it seem as if the cause of this really wasn't Draco.

'No it wasn't him. Its mostly tests and essays, and what books are coming out soon in the Muggle World, and,' She added as an after thought, 'How much I am going hate having to live with the prat for another three months because of,' She waved a hand in direction of her swollen belly, 'This thing.' That seemed to drive the nail home as Harry and Ron relaxed back into the meal they were having. However, that conversation helped her decide what to do about Draco.

She had left her friends shortly after lunch, claiming that she was tired, and went to sit in the rocking chair to wait for Draco. He didn't come for many hours and by then it was almost time for dinner. Hermione decide it would be best to discuss the idea she had brewing after. When he came, he glanced at her, looked away with a sneer and went into the bedroom. When he came out in a fresh t-shirt, Hermione popped to her feet, which took more effort than expected, and walked over to him. He gave her a glare as she approached.

'What do you want,' He snapped.

'Can I talk to you after dinner,' She asked, ignoring his rudeness.

'Why?'

'Because I need to,'

'Fine, but it better be worth my time, Granger,' He snarled and marched off to dinner. Hermione sighed. She had absolutely no idea why she had feeling for that ignorant brat. After a few moments, she walked out and headed to dinner. She ate quickly because she didn't feel like eating much, and waited until she saw Draco leave before following. She didn't know why but she was really nervous about talking to him and if she arrived later she could take her time with starting her idea. She dragged her feet until she reached their dorm and entered. She found Draco sitting on one couch and took a seat on a chair across from him.

'Well get to it, Granger. I have better things to be doing than socializing with you.'

'Okay, well, I think we should get to know each other,' She blurted out quickly.

'And, why should I spend my valuable time talking to you,' He sneered.

'Because we are going to be stuck together for the next three months and I would rather have our child grow up in a happy environment, even if it will disappear at the end.'

'And… Wait, was that your argument,' He laughed.

'Malfoy,' She said calmly, rising to her feet, 'This time next week we will have a newborn baby and to survive the next three months without killing each other I thought that we should have a basic understanding of each other. But if you have any other suggestions please, share.'

'Alright, alright I'll do it.'

'I'm going to take a shower now, we'll have a q and a when I get out.'

'Fine, whatever.'

Thirty minutes later she reemerged curly hair hanging damp and freshly clothed in soft pyjamas.

She seated herself back in the chair facing Draco where he sat in the exact same position.

'So, have any questions,' Hermione asked.

'Um.. I guess we might as well start off simple,' Draco said, 'Birthday?'

'September 19th. You?'

'June 15th. Full name?'

'Hermione Jean Granger. You?'

'Just Draco Malfoy. Parents' names?'

'Wendell Granger and Monica Granger.'

'Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy.' They went on like this for quite sometime before Hermione admitted to her tiredness and stumbled towards the bedroom. Before she entered into the darkness, she heard her name from behind and turned to see Draco standing awkwardly with his hands in his pockets.

'Look, about the… thing that happened a few nights ago,' He started, cheeks blushing.

'Yes,' She asked, her curiosity growing and tiredness lessening.

'Well, I…'

'Yes,' Hermione urged, heart rate speeding up. She took a step forward.

'I just wanted to tell you that it…'

'It what, Malfoy? Spit it out!'

'Never mind. It was a stupid thought. Goodnight,' He muttered to his shoes before brushing past her into the bedroom. Hermione opened her mouth to say something then closed it in confusion.

'Alright then,' She said as she climbed into her bed and closed her eyes.

Despite getting into bed at ten thirty both teenagers fell asleep well past midnight. Hermione, on one hand couldn't stop wondering about Draco was about to say. Draco, on the other hand kept cursing himself for what we was so close to saying for it would of ruined him. It was would have made him very incredibly happy, but it would of got him disowned and Hermione killed so he kept it to himself, but barley.

The next morning Hermione came down to breakfast shortly before Draco. Both were extremely tired from their late night pondering and it showed on their faces. Ron picked it up almost immediately.

'You look exhausted, Mione! How late did you stay up?' Hermione looked up tiredly from her pancake.

'I don't know really. I was up studying last night,' She lied.

'Ah typical Hermione,' Harry laughed and the boys went back to eating. After a long day Hermione had a spare and went back to her room as did all the sixth year girls and waited to be told what day next week to they could be expected to give birth. Hermione sat on the couch with her trigonometry open in her lap but she was to anxious to see what day. Tomorrow would be her last day of classes for a month. Then Draco's turn. Then Winter holiday and then both of them raising the child together. Half an hour after she arrived at the dorm, came knock. She stayed outside as she read off dates.

'You will give birth on Tuesday, four days from now. Then you and will have three days together before he must return to classes. Is that clear, .'

'Yes, Professeur.'

'Please past this information onto .'

'Of course, Professeur.'

'Good, you and both will be expected to keep a dairy throughout the experience in these journals,' She said, handing her two leather bound books, ' You will hand them in at the end of the project. Good day, .' And walked off before Hermione could respond.

Draco came back to drop off his books before dinner. She handed him his book and gave him instructions and waited for him excuse himself to dinner. However, he just stood there turning the book in his hands. He watched her move back to the couch and sit down. She opened her book and began to read but was distracted by Draco just standing there staring at her.

'What is it, Malfoy,' She cried exasperated after a few moments. He seemed to snap out of a trance.

'Oh nothing. I'm going to dinner.' Hermione watched him confused for a moment before deciding she'd better go to dinner as well and followed him out.

When she came back and hour later, she found Draco already back twisting a pencil in his hands biting his lip. She frowned and shrugged and headed for the bathroom. Before she could reach it she heard her last name. Draco was looking at her in a very peculiar way.

'Yes, Malfoy.'

'I wanted to tell you what I was thinking last night.'

'Alright. Go ahead.'

'I don't regret kissing you, Granger, but I do not have feelings towards you,' He snickered watching Hermione's eyes flash.

'Well, the feeling is mutual,' She snapped and walked into bathroom shutting the door behind her. Hermione slumped against the door, feeling unexpected and unwanted tears. _I don't understand_ She though as she wiped angrily at the tears _I told myself the feeling would not be returned and here I am crying because they aren't. Wait a minute, this isn't my fault! Its that stupid prat's! He led me on with that stupid kiss!_ Hermione felt fury build up inside of her nearly wiping all the sadness away.

Draco on the other hand as slumped against the couch. As soon as Hermione had shut the door he had lost all his energy and his smirk had faded. What he had told her was half truth, half lie, the second part being the lie. He had though about it all day, causing him to pay even less attention in class. In the end he decided it was better if she never felt anything but hate for him. He cradled his head in his hands and let out a sigh. He stayed like that until he heard the bathroom door creak open. There stood a furious Hermione, giving him a glare that could kill a small animal.

'Yes?'

'This is all your fault,' She fumed, 'Its all your fault I feel like this.'

'Like what,' He asked, putting on his best sneer, 'What do I make you feel like?'

'Oh, you little prat. You have long lost the right to ask me any more questions,' She half yelled. Draco cringed inwardly, but knew that he deserved it, he had made it seem that he was leading her on the whole time.

'I'm going to bed. You have earned to the ability to sleep on the couch tonight.' She stalked into the bedroom, slammed and locked the door behind her. He laid down, feeling no stronger than melted wax. He supposed he deserved everything that came out of her mouth. He had done one of the worst things a guy to do to a girl. He sighed and closed his eyes and slid into sleep almost immediately.

The next morning Hermione woke up with the sun. She crept into the bathroom and look a long cold shower. Despite everything he had done to her, she found a part of her twist when she saw him lying on the couch, a little frown even in his sleep. She was confused by this as when he usually slept he was utterly flawless but here he seemed worried. She worked it out to be a dream. After her shower, she walked out and found Draco sitting upright, looking at his hands, she tightened her bathrobe around her. He noticed her after a moment and looked straight into her eyes. Not the showing cleavage or the shortness of her robe, just her eyes. That made her freeze in her tracks. He stood up slowly and cautiously made his way towards her as if not to care a small animal. Once he was standing in front of her he took her hand and kissed her, long and hard. And she let him.

A/N: Will get working on next chapter to make up for the long wait :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Got this one up quickly to compensate for the two weeks.

 **Chapter 5: What now?**

After a few moments, the pair broke apart.

'Malfoy,' Hermione asked, 'Did you just kiss me for the second time?'

'Yes,' He replied, returning her stare.

'Right after you said you didn't have any feelings for me.' She could feel her anger growing.

'Yes.'

'Bloody hell, Malfoy! You can't do that! You can't kiss a girl, ignore her, tell her you don't like her, then go off and start snogging her again,' Hermione yelled.

'Well, you were ignoring me as well,' He replied lazily, inspecting his fingernails.

'Oh, go to hell, Malfoy.' She stomped off to the bedroom. Right before she she slammed the door she turned around and said ' Oh, and you have earned the right to sleep on the couch. Again.' Draco flinched away from bang that the door made.

 _When I kissed her I wasn't expecting her to freak out at me_ He thought as he settled down into the couch. _God, women are so bloody complicated._ He closed his eyes, and hoped no one would find out how he made her feel when he kissed her.

Hermione sat on the bed hours after she had freaked out. She hadn't been able to fall asleep, because her mind was playing the kiss over and over again. Each time it got better and better and she got angrier and angrier. She wan furious at him for constantly changing his mind. But that kiss. It was all her dreams come true, and she hated that. How was she feeling for the guy who harassed her and her friends for five years of her laugh. Then after sending three weeks with him, all she wanted was to be with him. She sighed and decided to figure what to do in the morning, then fell asleep.

When Hermione came out of the bedroom an hour from breakfast, she saw Draco laying on the couch conjuring images with his wand, then smashing them with his fist. She stood there for a moment before she saw Draco conjure an image of her. She was talking to someone out of the picture, smiling. She laughed and gave the unseen person a hug. Draco looked at this one, no smashing it, just watching. Hermione felt as if she was seeing something she really shouldn't be and cleared her throat. Draco shot into a sitting position, and smashing the image with his head.

'Wow, Granger what was that for. Wait, how long have you been standing there for,' He asked anxiously.

'Long enough,' She said, heart racing as she took a seat across from Draco. She crossed her legs, but with some trouble due to her swollen belly. _What did I just see_ She thought inspecting Draco's frantic face. _Was he thinking about me?_

 _Oh no. No no no. This is bad very bad,_ He though desperately _What if she tells someone_.

After a moment, Hermione broke the silence.

'Ferret,' She started, using a name she hadn't said in a while, 'What were you looking at?'

'Nothing,' He replied a bit to quickly. She raised an eyebrow at him.

'Fine. I was looking at a memory of you,' He muttered into his hands.

'A memory of me? Why,' She asked, heart skipping a beat.

'Because you look happy in it.'

'But why does it matter if I look happy?' Her heart was beating way to fast to be healthy.

'You look pretty when you are happy,' He said barley loud enough for her to hear.

Hermione could swear her heart stopped beating for a moment.

'Why do you care if I look... pretty,' She whispered, voice wavering. Draco threw up his hands in exasperation.

'Granger, isn't it obvious. I LIKE YOU. Do you need me to spell it out for you? I like you way more than I should and I hate my self for it,' He practically yelled. Then in a quieter tone he continued. 'But I know my feeling are not returned. You hate me as you rightfully should Draco looked down at his shoes with a frown. Hermione's heart stopped, the world stopped, her lungs stopped working. He just said he liked her, the boy who made school miserable for the first five years at Hogwarts. This was her ultimate dream come true. After a moment she threw her arms around his neck . Her stomach made the hug awkward but she didn't care. Draco stiffened the relaxed when he realized what was going on. His arms encircled her.

'I never thought I would hear you say that,' She whispered into his ear as they broke apart. They went and sat on the couch, and for the first time they sat on the couch.

' So, what now,' Hermione asked after a moment.

'Are we dating?'

'Well if we are, you are going to have to be the one who asks, Malfoy,' She said matter-of-factly.

'Fine,' He said with a scowl, 'Granger, will you be my girlfriend.'

'Oh, why not,' She replied with a smile.

'So what now,' Draco asked, repeating Hermione's question.

'We can't tell people. They'll think we've gone mad, or have been slipped some love potion.'

'Not to mention someone is bound to tell my father.'

'Why is that such a bad thing,' She asked looking at him.

'Because you are a mudblood and I am pureblood, and my father would kill me and you.'

'Oh,' She muttered.

'But if we keep it a secret for now, it will work out.'

'Alright. So does that mean we have to pretend we hate each other outside, but in here we are a couple?'

'Pretty much. Either way, we should go to breakfast. See you after your last day of class,' He said as she had headed to the door and pulled on her robe. She waved goodbye and walked out.

The whole day Hermione when over what had happened that morning. She was betraying her friends by doing this and if they ever found out, they would hate her. However, Draco made her really happy, even just being around and she had no idea why. She debated whether or not to consult Ginny, but then decided against as she might talk to one of her friends who would talk to one of her friends, and that would just end badly. By the time her classes finished she was starting to think this was a bad idea dating Draco.

Draco was the happiest he had ever been, but also the most stressed. He kept thinking about what would happen if his father or the Dark Lord found out. He really didn't want Hermione to get hurt.

Hermione was seriously considering telling him that she wouldn't be his girlfriend until he walked into the Great Hall, and she remembered the way he made her, the reason she agreed to this. She frowned at him, but made sure to make her eyes lit up. He turned his head away with fake disgust and walked to the Slytherin table. She watched him take a seat next to Blaise. Ron followed her gaze.

'Who are you staring at, Mione?'

'Just the git. He is so bratty sometimes. I hate being paired with him,' She lied.

'Yeah, well, if you have any troubles just give a shout.'

'Of course,' She smiled at her friends, then turned to Harry, 'How's Pansy?'

'Fine. I hardly see her but when I do she's always complaining about something or another. When's you're, um, you know.'

'Due date,' She giggled, 'Its on Tuesday. What about you?'

'Pansy is on Wednesday.'

'Millicent is on Monday. She scares me sometimes.'

'Why,' Harry and Hermione asked in union.

'She's just scary.' Ron shivered. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Draco rise and walk to the doors. Right before he left he caught her gaze, gave a slight nod out of the door and left. She understood, he wanted her to leave and join him. She got up, claiming that she was exhausted and walked out after him. She found him lounging on the couch. When he saw her, he patted a spot next to him. She took it curling her legs under her.

'Why the sudden need to drag me away from my friends,' She asked, looking at him.

'I just wanted to be with you. I wanted to continue getting to know you.' He gave her a mischievous grin.

'Alright,' She replied, growing slightly worried about the questions he would ask, 'You ask first.'

'Okay. Are you a virgin.'

'Merlin, Malfoy! You can't ask that. We only started dating half a day ago.' She looked at him in horror, which only caused his grin to grow.

'Did you expect anything different from a sixteen year old boy who just got a rather good looking girlfriend?'

'Fine. I am not. What about you,' She smirked.

'No but barley not.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Um, maybe I'mm tell you about it another time.' She frowned at his response but let it slide, reminding herself to ask about it some other time. They went on like this for another two hours asking about hobbies and favourite foods, and luckily Draco kept it G rated. At around ten o'clock, Draco noticed Hermione constant yawns and sent her off to bed. Either way, he needed a little time to himself to think about what had happened today. As he went over it, Draco realized that he had been happier than he had for a very long time today. He smiled, at the end of last year if anyone told him he would start fall for Granger because of a stupid project, he would of died laughing. Here he was thinking about how dating her, even for twelve hours, made his heart flip with joy. He sighed and went to bed as well.

The next morning, Draco and Hermione both brought breakfast up to their rooms, although they did it without knowing the other was doing so. So they spent their breakfast enjoying each others company.

'This is strange, don't you think,' Hermione said at some point.

'What's strange,' Draco asked trough a mouthful of eggs.

'That not two days ago, we were the bitterest of enemies and now here we are enjoying breakfast together as if we've been dating for years.'

'Well, I haven't thought about it that way. But, sure, I guess, its weird.' Then he remembered something rattling.

'I hope no one saw us leaving with our breakfasts. They might think somethings going on and tell my father.'

'Well, we didn't do it on purpose. Its an honest mistake.'

'Is that what you call this lovely meal, a mistake?' He mocked a frown. She giggled.

'No, but I better get going. I promised Ron I would help him study for muggle studies test.'

'Weasley to dimwitted to teach him self, or just wants to hang out with you?'

'Firstly, don't call Ron that. Secondly,what do you mean he just wants to hang out with me. We are friends.'

'Haven't you seen the way he looks at you,' Draco smirked.

'The way he looks at me? What are you taking about, Malfoy,' Hermione demanded.

'He gets this weird love struck look whenever you walk through the door. Have you really never seen it?' Hermione shook her head.

'Well, then it might just be a mistake.' He turned back to his breakfast with a shrug but all of a sudden she knew he was right. She remembered all the times he had gotten protective over her and how his gaze always lingered over her for a bit to long to just be friends.

'Oh, no, Malfoy. He, he likes me. What am I going to do? I mean, I can't tell him we're dating but what if he asks me out? Oh no. This is bad, Malfoy.'

'Just act oblivious as possible. He probably hasn't worked up enough courage to ask you out yet, you know being a Weasley and all.' He grinned at her scowl.

'I'm going now. Bye.' However, she took his advice, and acted as normal as possible. It worked until they got to the last chapter and Ron stopped paying all attention to the book and just focused on her. He smiled lazily at her, his chin resting on his hand. He opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione cut him off as she banged her book shut and stood up abruptly.

'Sorry, Ron, I must get going! I, err, having something I need to do. I'll se you at dinner! Bye,' She called as she practically ran out of the library causing many studying students to glare at her over their books. She ran as fast as she could, which really wasn't that fast due to her stomach and just natural speed, until she arrived at her dorm. She burst in flustered, causing Draco to jump in his seat by the window.

'Are you okay,' He asked, worried by her flustered cheeks.

'You are right. He was watching me and was about to say something and I just ran out and came here.'

'Hold on. You ran? I don't think thats not the best thing you could do, you because of your situation.' He gestured towards her swollen belly.

'Whatever, Malfoy, what do I do?' Hermione was getting frantic now. Ron was one of her best friends. It would completely ruin their friendship if he found out she didn't return the feelings as they were already saved for Draco, Ron's biggest enemy. She sighed and sat down, putting her head in her hands.

'Just stay with me for the weekend. Claim you are sick with a cold, and just need rest. Then on Monday he will be at classes so you wont see him then. And on Tuesday, well, we both know what's going on then.'

'Okay,' She said hesitantly, went to sit next to Draco. Once there she sat stiffly for a moment before leaning slightly and put her head on his shoulder. He stiffened slightly, but then slowly put his arm around her shoulders. Here she felt as if she could forget about Ron and all other worries and they didn't move until the sun had gone to bed.

A/N: It went really quickly I felt and I think it may have evolved a little to quickly but I'll make it interesting soon ;)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Again to make up for the long wait.

Chapter Six: Little baby and a little secret

Hermione tried to discreetly avoid Ron. She spent meals with him, of course, if he asked to spend time with her, she would claim that she had something she had to do and would leave. He brought up their study incident once and she quickly claimed that it was the pregnancy hormones and left at the first chance that arose. Consequently, she spent most of Sunday reading muggle books that her parents had sent her.

Draco spent most of the day lurking the halls with Blaise, picking on first years. He had thought about telling him the Hermione and him dating as he had voiced some suspicions about Draco's feeling towards her but he had shot them down quickly. In the end he decided that the chances were to high of Blaise telling his dad who would tell Lucius and that was something he could not have. He returned shortly after dinner, shortly after Hermione did. He found her sitting on the rocking chair by the window opening a book.

'Hi,' he said, flopping down onto the couch.

'Hey,' She replied, not looking up from her book. Then they felt into a soft silence. They stayed like this for a while, Hermione wrapped in her book while Draco watched her with curiosity. After sometime, Draco stood up and behind her chair. Then he proceeded to place his chin on the top of her head.

'What are you reading,' He asked.

'A muggle book.'

'Its name?'

'Divergent, but I doubt that's doing anything for you,' She replied placing the book on her lap and attempting to look at him.

'Are you excited for Tuesday,' Draco asked after a couple moments.

'No, of course not,Malfoy,' She said exasperated. He gave her a strange look as if that was not the answer he was looking for.

'Well, what do you expect? For me to be excited for one of the most painful experiences in my life. No, I am not like looking forward to giving birth,' She responded a bit forcefully.

'Okay, geez. It was just a question.' Draco put his heads up in fake surrender.

'Sorry. I've been kind on edge with, you know,' She gestured to her stomach, 'And with finding out one of my best friends has a crush on me, causing me to not really want to be around him.'

'Its okay,' He said coming around to face here. He offered her his hand.

'Come on, let's go for a walk.'

'Now,' Hermione asked incredulously.

'Yeah. Just down to the lake. I think that it will help you de-stress.'

'But, what if someone sees us walking together,' She asked nervously.

'If we go outside with our robe hoods up. No one will notice. And I really want to show you something.' He gave her an evil grin.

' What do you want to show me?'

'Its a surprise. Now, come on. Everyone should be in their rooms now. Please.'

'Fine. But if someone sees us, I'm going to punch you.'

'Wait, out of anger that we got caught, or to prove to them that we are still enemies.'

'Both.' She gave him her most innocent smile and walked out. He ran out after her. They got out of the school building quickly as the chances of them being seen were far smaller outside. They pulled their hoods up and picked their way down towards the lake. She let Draco lead her to his surprise. After a couple minutes they reached a stone overhang and Draco stopped.

'Here we are,' Draco said enthusiastically.

'You brought me to a _rock_ ,' She asked dubiously.

'Well, my surprise is really under the rock.' She looked at him, confused.

'Just close you eyes and give me your hand.' She did as he said, although a bit felt him lead her to the right, down a bit then to the right again. She felt something brush against the side of her face. Then Draco seated her on a something soft and fluffy.

'You can open your eyes now.' When she did she was amazed. She was sitting on a blanket under the big rock which turned out to be a rock over hang. From her spot she couldn't see the school, only the lake and the endless night sky. Draco fastened some vines behind some metal clasps. She figured that was what she had felt on her face.

'It's beautiful, Malfoy. How'd you find it.' She gave him a smile that made his heart swell.

'Well, by accident really. In second year, my father had gotten really mad at me, through howler, luckily. I needed to escape form the school for a little bit, so a came down here. I went to lean against the rock wall and fell right through. The blanket and pillows had been already placed here day someone. A charm had been placed over it to protect it from time and weather. It became my regular place to come whoever a needed an escape from the world.I have't showed anyone else this.' He sat down beside her.

'I'm honoured that you have shared your secret with me.' She laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

'I trust you,' He whispered into her ear. She felt her heart speed up.

'Thank you,' She whispered back. They sat for a while, staring in silence at the endless stars. Finally, Draco noticed Hermione was shivering badly and her eyes were drooping.

'Come on,'He said, standing up, 'Lets go to bed.' She nodded tiredly, taking his outstretched hand. She let him lead her up to their dorm and into her bed. He barley go off her robe before she collapsed onto the bed, asleep.

She woke up late the next day to Draco saying goodbye to someone at the door. He then proceeded to flop on the couch. Hermione got up, realized she was still in her uniform after last night and changed quickly into sweats and on of the only t-shirts that fit her in her pregnant state and joined him in the other room.

'Who was that,' She asked.

'McGonagall. She was here to tell me that I have the day off. Like as a gift before I become a father.' He put 'Father' in air quotes.

'Either way, I have to go. I promised Blaise I'd spend the day with him.'

'Doing what.' She frowned.

'What we always do when we have a day off,' He looked down at his hands.

'Which is what.' Her frowned deepened.

'What do you think,' He muttered quietly.

'So, bullying forth years. Harassing kids the same way you harassed me for five years.' She stood up from the chair she was previously sitting on and headed back towards the bedroom.

'Look,Granger,' Draco stood up and went after her, 'I have to do this. Otherwise, he might start suspecting something.'

'Just make up an excuse or something.' Draco stayed silent, looking down at his feet.

'But you like doing it,' She concluded, 'You like bullying those kids, don't you.`

'I used to. It was my way of getting out my anger.'

'But its not anymore, you don't enjoy it like you used to?'

'Where I started to get to know you I realized how much I hurt these people. But its like a drug,' He said quietly, 'I can't go to long without it. I get stressed, angry.'

'So you're going,' She asked in a whisper.

'I'm sorry.'

'Its fine.' She disappeared behind into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Draco left to find Blaise. The whole day as they roamed the halls, Draco regretted it. It didn't feel the same. It carried an added weight that took away the pleasure. He was glad when dinner finally rolled around and they stopped for the day. He ate quickly and went back to the room to apologize to Hermione ant to tell her that she was right, but when he got there she refused to come out of the bedroom.

'I don't care how many times you apologize, Malfoy. You went, even after you admitted you were hurting people. Thats what I'm mad about,' She yelled at him through the door at one point. Draco stopped arguing once she said that. He realized she was right, and that he had done the wrong thing. He couldn't come up for something to say so he decided to say nothing at all and instead settled down onto the couch.

Hermione woke up early the next morning, anxious about what was coming in the upcoming day. She stressed in her room until she heard something coming from the bathroom. She heard the shower run then turn off after five minutes. He entered the bedroom a moment later, wrapped in a robe. She almost felt everything evaporate for a second, but then remember the day before and got all over again.

'Are you supposed to wait here until it starts or..'

'Yeah, I'm supposed to stay. But you can go if you want.' She didn't look at him.

'No, I'll stay, because when you go I have to pretend I couldn't care less. But I do care. I really do care, Hermione.' That caused her to look at him.

'Did you just call me Hermione,' She asked amazing.

'Yeah, I guess it sort of just slipped out.' He gave her a shy smile. She returned it.

'Alright, but that doesn't mean that I have forgiven you about yesterday yet.'

'I expected that. I'll conjure us up some breakfast while we wait.'

'Alright.' They dat together, feasting on pancakes and cereal while they waited.

It started a little past ten. It hit Hermione hard, making her nearly fall of the couch in pain. Draco got her up and out the door quickly, but, much to both of their regret, couldn't join her there. She barley made it too the hospital wing without collapsing. As soon as she got there the nurses led her over to a bed surrounded by other squealing sixth years and gave her a a pain relieving potion. It barley did anything. Then, the real pain started.

Three gruelling hours later, Hermione lay unconscious on her bed while Draco was called to the Hospital Wing. He was almost relieved when he was as he hardly kept himself from sprinting over there and seeing how she was doing. Harry and Ron both tried to visit her during that period of time but was not allowed behind the white curtain that surrounded every hospital bed. They ended up being shooed away as they were 'to much of a distraction'.

When Draco arrived in front of the Hospital Wing he had to take a deep breath to calm himself. He put on the most uncaring face he could muster and strode in. He was soon directed to a bed near the end of the room. A nurse allowed him behind the white curtain and sat him down in an uncomfortable chair. The sight of Hermione laying there, with a flat stomach and exhausted face made his heart swell with pride for her. But he sat back and crossed his arms, and tried to look as uninterested as possible. A few minutes later, a nurse entered cradling a small bundle in her arms.

'I suggest you name her when wakes up,' She said, placing the baby girl in his arms before walking out. _Her_ Draco thought _This little bundle is my daughter, well, fake daughter, but daughter none the less._ She was tiny, with little brown eyes and blonde fuzz as hair. Draco fell in love with He didn't have to wait long for Hermione to wake up as a nurse came and poured a strengthening potion in her mouth. When she saw him, she smiled then he smiled back.

'I like whatever name you chose,' He mouthed before softly thrusting the bundle towards her.

'It's your stupid baby, you name it,' He said a bit to loudly.

'Meet you back in the room,' He mouthed immediately after. Hermione gave a fake sigh as he walked out and quickly changed into the jeans and t-shirt provided to her. Then she decided on a name. _Astrix_ She thought. _Yes, little Astrix._ She walked out, cradling her little bundle of joy in her arms. She told a nurse the name she choose right before she left, hugging her little baby Astrix.

A/N: Started off with a lot of fluff but tried to make it interesting. Hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 7

It didn't take long for Hermione to regain her strength and leave the Hospital Wing. On her way out, Professor Mcgonagall wrote down the gender of her baby and the name next to both her and Draco's names. She smiled. Their names just looked right together.

'Don't forget to remind that he is obliged to help with little Asterix for three days before he has to return to regular classes,' She said with outlooking up.

'Of course, Professor. Goodbye.' She walked out.

She got about three steps before, Harry and Ron burst out of a hallway.

'Mione! You're up!' Ron exclaimed excitedly.

'Yeah, I just got let out.'

'We were just coming to see if we could see you,' Harry told her as her gave her a hug, careful not to crush the little bundle between them.

'Yeah, and if they didn't let us in, we were going to sneak in!' Ron gave her a hug. She gave a small laugh.

'Oh, and you have your little baby!' Ron cried, moving the blankets away a little so he could she Astrix.

'Awww. What's her name?' Harry asked, admiring the sleeping baby.

'Astrix.' She replied.

'She has Malfoy's bloody hair, but she's still bloody adorable.'

'Ron!' She scolded, feeling very motherly all of a sudden, 'No cursing in front of Astrix!' Ron's hand shot up and covered his mouth. He nodded.

'Well, I should be going, I'm feeling a little sleepy.' They boys nodded and waved her off. As she walked away, Ron's hand was still over his mouth.

She took her time on the way back, wanting to spend a little alone time with her newborn baby. Her skin was pale and soft. She slept with her mouth open and often let out little squeaks. Sometimes she squirmed a little and it made Hermione's heart melt. Before she knew it she was standing in front of her room and she entered.

Draco was on top of her before she could take a step. He kissed the top of her head and lead her over to the couch. Then he began peppering her with questions.

'How are you? Are your tired. I bet you're tired. Was it hard? Why am I asking that? You don't ask a girl that!' He just let out a stream of words without letting her reply.

'Malfoy!' She yelled finally, cutting him off mid-sentence, 'Slow down, let me answer.'

'Right, yeah, sorry,' He nodded, 'I'm just a little anxious, you know, being a dad and all. Even if it's a spell baby.'

'I get that, as you were spewing out words, I realized how crazy this is. I think I even started sweating.' She let out a small laugh. 'Anyway, deep breath, and ask important questions.'

'Alright,' Draco said after a long breath. 'What's her name?'

'Astrix,' She replied with a smile. Draco took the baby from her arms and looked down at the bundle. Seeing the tiny baby dwarfed by Draco's size made her realize that this was exactly what she wanted.

'Astrix Malfoy. That's perfect.' That snapped Hermione out of her happiness.

'What?'

'Astrix Malfoy. Thats her name.' Draco looked back at her defiantly.

'Oh no. Definatly not,' She said crossing her arms. 'Its Astrix Granger.'

'Why the hell would we name her Granger?' Draco snarled, bringing her back to those five years of hell from him.

'Firstly, don't you dare use that word in front of her,' She snapped, leaning closer to Draco's face, ' And secondly, I pushed her from my uterus, so it's Granger.'

'So you don't want me to say HELL for three months and you are using your BLOODY name. What are you, my mom.' He exaggerated the words hell and bloody.

'It's Granger, and if you say those or any cuss words again, I'll leave a mark on your precious face that even the nurses won't be able to fix.'

'You wouldn't dare.' He spat.

'Try me,' She spat back. At this point, they were so close to each other they could feel each others angry breaths. That's when Astrix started to wail. They quickly separated and looked at the unhappy child.

'Look what you did, Malfoy.' Hermione growled as she took the baby his arms and began to rock her back and forth.

'Me? You're the one who was making a huge deal with all the cussing and naming.' Draco began stroking Astrix's soft hair.

'Oh, I was making a big..,' Her wails grew louder.

'Okay, okay,' Hermione cut herself off. 'I'll settle for Malfoy-Granger.'

'Only if it's Granger-Malfo..' Astrix's wails reached screaming level.

'Alright,' He said anxiously, itching to cover his ears, 'Malfoy-Granger is fine! Please, make her stop screaming.'

'Fine,' Hermione agreed seeming a little pleaded with herself. Then she snapped into A+ student mode: 'It would seem that her unhappiness is coming from our anger with each other as was exemplified in 'Guide to becoming a teenage parent.'

'So, how do we make her quite again.' Draco was actually covering his ears now. Hermione shot him a glare.

'We have to take part in a show of affection.' She thought for a moment, 'As angry as I am right now, kiss me. And make it good.'

'Sure, I'm fine with that.' Draco said with a smirk. He scooted a little closer to her before leaning in.

'Wait!' Hermione cried at the last second, which didn't do anything to stop crying.

'What?' Draco snapped angrily.

'I have to put Astrix down. I don't want to crush her.' She replied as she put the screaming child on a mound of pillows facing them.

'Alright, go ahead.' She faced Draco again and this time he didn't give her anytime to say anything. His mouth came down on her's hard and desperate. It released a not of tension in both her chest that she didn't realize was there. She leaned in, putting her hand around his torso and pulling him in. _Yeah, that'll do the trick_ She thought but the screaming didn't even matter anymore. After a good minute, she pulled away and rested her head other should while her stroked her hair and back. They sat there for a long while, until Hermione noticed that Astrix had calmed down and fallen asleep.

'I should put her in her crib,' Hermione said, standing up.

'Of course.' Hermione began walking over to the baby room, which had magically changed pink and was stuffed with female baby clothes. When she had changed Astrix out of the hospital wing clothes and into a soft pink onesie with a purple wand on it, she put her down in her crib and surrounded her with blankets and pillows. She kissed her forehead before walking back out. She closed the door behind her.

'I'm still mad at you.' She told Draco, who was watching her.

'For what?' He said with arrogant innocence. 'Not agreeing with you, Your Majesty?'

'Ugh, Malfoy.' She shook her head,' 'Can we not start this now. Anyway, dinner should be ready now, so I'm going.' She grabbed her cloak from a chair.

'Okay, I'll come down in a few minutes.'

'Oh no, you won't.' She faced Draco and crossed her arms.

'You have baby duty first. You'll go when I get by.'

'What, why? Why do you get to go first.' Draco asked with a childish frown.

'Because I gave birth today. Anyway, you could go and prove to me that you really are the selfish, uncaring, mean git I think you are, or you could stay here at score some brownie points and take care of your newborn baby daughter.' She didn't wait for an answer, but judging by the fact that there were no shouts or groans as she marched down the hall, she figured that he had given in.

Draco wan't happy with all the yelling and Hermione being mad at him. However, that wasn't what was making truly upset; When Hermione had called him selfish and uncaring and mean, something had really shattered inside of him.

She had called him a those things and worse a thousand times. This time was different though. He was trying to change now, at least in front of her, but she had proven that she wasn't seeing a difference, that he was still the same bully he had been when they first met, and that killed him. After a few minutes of moping around he decided that he wasn't doing anyone any good, so he went to check on his sleeping daughter.

She was sleeping in her crib and he did't want to wake her, so he kept the lights off as he crept to her side. Gently, he picked her up and rocked her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. She was the exact size of his forearm and he was amazed at how small a human could be. He brought her out into the common area and lay down on the couch whiteout taking his eyes from her tiny face. He watched her sleep with happiness until he himself fell asleep.

Hermione felt a little bad at calling Draco mean and selfish, but she was angry, and it hadn't been a complete lie. Harry and Ron weren't in Great hall yet, nor were many people, as is was still early, and she ate by herself. Once she was done, she went back to the room to apologize to Draco, even thought she was still a little mad. When she Draco asleep with Astrix she nearly cried. There was a softness coming from him that he never had had before, not even with her.

She pulled a blanket around them, careful not to cover her face, pushed a pillow under Draco's head and dimmed the lights, before going into the bedroom to read her textbooks cover to cover and write in the journal Professor McGonagall had given to her.


End file.
